


dear grantaire

by freehugsforfandom



Series: these bare bones [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Epistolary, M/M, implied mental health issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freehugsforfandom/pseuds/freehugsforfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Listen, Grantaire, it's like five am and I'm probably past 'drunk', but I need to rant at you about the wonderful shitstorm that is Enjolras.</p><p>Your (buddy? self? intoxicated ghost-of-future-fuckings?), Grantaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dear grantaire

**Author's Note:**

> In the same 'verse as 'leave the soul alone', and I suppose it's like a prequel and sequel combined.

_Dear Grantaire,_

His lips aren’t that soft, you know. They’re not chapped and shitty like ours, obviously, but not feather pillow/twenty-something’s boob/flower petal soft either. That’s just some dream you’ve collected from drunken fantasies and an array of things that you’ve imagined would compare. Fun fact: you’re not fucking Shakespeare and he isn’t a fucking God. He’s just Enjolras. Incredible, bright, flawed, angry Enjolras.

I know you reckon he understands everything. Sorry to disappoint, but he really isn’t that omniscient. Yeah, he knows his shit when it comes to politics, but he doesn’t really get everything. When you told him about your past (all that fuckery which he brought up, questioning things you didn’t want him to see) he didn’t know what to say, and all you wanted was for him to assure you it would be okay. He just froze, scared and unknowing. You don’t blame him.

(He learns, though. He picks up things quickly and slowly understands who you are and what you need. He understands that sometimes you need space to paint and scream and cry, and sometimes you need him there, holding the pieces of you together.)

You think he has a massive dick. Not exactly. It’s great though, and what he does with his tongue? _Holy shit._

You’ve wondered how he takes his coffee (no sugar no milk, the stiff bastard). Does he like pets? Yeah, cats, one of which you’ll get one day that initially you hate with a burning passion but eventually grows on you. How good is he at cooking? We don’t talk about that. Not after the second date when he almost burnt down his fucking apartment.

Enjolras gets stressed a lot. He has problems. Enjolras is wholly human, one who can laugh and cry and lash out and apologise.

Look, you don’t love him now. You’re infatuated with the idea of him, some marble Apollo that does no evil and looks to the future with determined optimism.

But eventually, when he kisses you with those not-quite-soft lips, you will.

_From,_

_Grantaire_

 


End file.
